Hope
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 Ficlet] Spesial JB's Birthday! #SexyLeaderJBDay (1/2), Always Bnior—JJ Project! Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!


**Title :** **Hope**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB GOT7**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior GOT7**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Hope** **ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic]** **Spesial JB's Birthday! #SexyLeaderJBDay (1/2), Always** **Bnior—JJ Project** **!** **Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **|story; begin|**

Jaebum menutup matanya pelan, dia cukup lelah hari ini, punggungnya ia senderkan ke tembok dingin—jika dilihat lagi ia hanya sendirian di ruang latihan ini—yang lain mempunyai jadwal masing-masing, entah itu liburan atau syuting CF atau juga syuting drama terbaru—seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Aah—kekasihnya, Junior—Park Jinyoung, pria kelahiran 22 September dengan tahun yang sama dengannya itu, Jaebum merindukannya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat karena kekasihnya itu sibuk.

Sebenarnya, tanpa alasan Jaebum berada di ruang latihan sekarang, karena ruang latihan satu gedung dengan suatu ruangan yang nanti akan ia tempati—ia tidak terlalu tahu mau melakukan apa tapi ia iyakan saja, toh demi pekerjaan mungkin.

Jaebum melihat jam tangannya—menunjukkan pukul 23.33, ah waktunya dia ke ruangan yang dimaksud oleh staf Kang tadi.

Tapi sebelum Jaebum beranjak, mukanya berkerut, memikirkan ada yang aneh dengan hari ini—atau tidak hari esok—apa ada sesuatu ya…?

Jaebum akhirnya beranjak, ia menuju meja untuk mengambil handphonenya, saat menyalakannya sebentar dia akhirnya menyadari keanehan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

Pantas saja, sekarang kan 5 Januari, esok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 untuk umur Korea.

Senyum puas terpatri di wajah Jaebum, dia mengetahui maksud yang diberitahu dari staf Kang tadi.

Tapi senyum itu langsung lenyap, mengingat kini hanya ia sendiri merayakan ulang tahunnya—member lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing walau Jaebum yakin member-membernya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Jaebum sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ia ulang tahun atau tidak tapi ia tahu sebagai seorang _idol_ mau tidak mau, ingat tidak ingat, mempermasalah tidak mempermasalahkan, dia tetap merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, demi dirinya, demi orang tuanya, demi fansnya.

Jaebum menutup mulutnya, menahan omongan yang sudah ingin keluar, dia berjalan keluar ruang latihan menuju ruangan yang staf Kang maksud.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruangan itu, Jaebum berharap kekasihnya berada disana.

Tersenyum lucu.

Sambil memakai topi kerucut itu.

Memegang hadiah yang ia punya.

Jaebum terkekeh, angan-angan saja, toh kekasihnya sedang sibuk syuting drama terbarunya, dia tidak mau merusak hal yang sangat disukai oleh kekasihnya hanya karena dirinya berulang tahun.

Dan malam itu terlewati dengan datarnya.

 **-0o0-**

Paginya, Jaebum terbangun, dia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, dia baru saja tidur jam 3 dan terbangun jam 7, itu rekor yang cukup mengagumkan sebenarnya.

Jika dipikir baik-baik, kali ini hanya dia sendirian di dorm, yang lain—sudah dibilang, jika bukan liburan untuk pulang kampung, pasti syuting CF di negara Thailand atau syuting drama terbaru seperti kekasihnya.

Jaebum berdecak, dia merindukan suasana riuh di pagi hari.

Jaebum masih terduduk, mengumpulkan nyawa dan dia terlalu malas untuk berdiri—namun karena dorongan kuat akan minum air bening dipagi hari dengan perasan lemon, akhirnya Jaebum memilih untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **DUAR.**

Jaebum terbeku, dia dengan rambut berantakan, wajah pun berantakan, kaos oblong, boxer selutut, mata membelak—

"생일축하해~~~~~~ Jaebum hyung!"

Jaebum tersenyum, dia melihat—kekasihnya… saja, berpakaian ala orang pesta ulang tahun.

"Maaf hyung hanya aku saja yang bisa datang—kau tahu sendirikan yang lain sedang sibuk hehehe—sebenarnya aku tadi sekitar jam 4 pagi tadi langsung pergi ke dorm untuk menemui mu tapi ternyata hyung sedang tidur jadi aku menunggu hyung untuk bangun—eh—eh bagaimana ini sup rumput laut belum aku panaskan—uaaaa—ottokhae—mhhhhmhhh"

Ucapan Jinyoung teredam oleh ciuman dalam yang tenang dari Jaebum.

Jaebum melepas ciuman itu, dia masih tersenyum bahagia, "Terima kasih Jinyoungie, aku sangat senang—"

 **PLETAK.**

"HYUNG BAU! PERGI SANA, SIKAT GIGI DULU! JANGAN MENEMUI KALAU BELUM WANGI!"

 **|end;|**

Dengan aneh nya –w–

Just **JB's Birthday Project** kkk~

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
